If yesterday was tomorrow
by CookieK2
Summary: GS, Sara´s POV, CD, hard to summarize.


**Disclaimer: **I don´t own CSI or any of it´s characters.

**A/N: **A big thanks to my beta **Come What May**!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If yesterday was tomorrow, I would wake up in your arms. You´d smile at me sleepily and we´d probably be late for work as we haven´t woken up next to each other in three days, seeing as we both had been called in early on different occasions.

You´d kiss me senseless, your desire getting the best of you and afterwards we´d take a shower together and you´d rub my back as softly as always.

We would drive to work seperately but on the way you would stop at Dunkin Donuts and get me a bagel because you would feel bad that I couldn´t eat anything before we had to get to work. You´d slip it to me secretly in the break and take delight in the smile that would lit up my face and I would want to show you just how thankful I am that I have you in my life but we would have to wait until we were home again.

If yesterday was tomorrow I´d go with you on a rollercoaster. We´ve wanted to do that for so long but we never got around to do it. I would finally see the delight in your eyes when the coaster would take it´s first plunge and I´m sure you´d hold my hand and smile at me happily when we ´d go home afterwards.

Maybe we´d even get cotton candy because really, what is going on a rollercoaster without eating cotton candy afterwards? You´d tease me about my addiction to sweets again but I wouldn´t mind because you´d have that boyish smile on your face that I love so much.

If yesterday was tomorrow I would finally ask you what it was that made you decide that I was worth the risk.

You never explained why, after the day that lunatic threatened me, you showed up at my apartment and told me that we should try this´.

You never told me why you kissed me for the first time the day before Nick was abducted, as we were standing in the frozen food aisle of the supermarket trying to decide what to have for dinner. I was just talking about the disadvantages of being a vegetarian and suddenly your lips were on mine and I forgot to think.

If I´d asked you I´m sure you would have answered me and I would finally know why suddenly you could open up to me. And why you never did all those years ago.

If yesterday was tomorrow I would finally tell you that yes, I was ready to move in with you. We´d probably search for a townhouse together, wanting out new place to really be ours. Not yours, not mine, ours. We would fight about which colour we´d paint the walls and about where your bugs would go. And afterwards we would have amazing make up sex on your bed, because clearly, yours is much more comfortable than mine. It would be one of the first thing to go into our new home and mine would be placed in the guest room. And we would need one since you told me that your aunt came to visit you every year since your mother passed away.

Maybe we would even have an extra room which could possibly become a nursery later. Maybe.

If yesterday was tomorrow I´d tell you once again how much I love you.

Because even though I tell you every day I know that you never get tired of hearing it. I´d caress your face while saying the three words that have become to mean the world to us and I would look into your deep blue eyes to see just how much you reciprocate my feelings.

And we would kiss until we´d be breathless.

If yesterday was tomorrow I would tell you to call in sick for work, so that we could spent my day off together.

We´d probably spent the day in bed and after a quick shower order take out and watch an old movie while kissing lazily on the couch.

And we´d talk. We´d discuss everything from the most recent fingerprint technique to Britney Spears´ new haircut and we´d laugh a lot.

And finally we would fall asleep on the couch in such an uncomfortable position that our backs would ache for days after but it would be worth it because it would remind us of the time spent together.

If yesterday was tomorrow I would not be standing here, in front of the cold metal slab, looking at your lifeless face and touching your cold hand and I would not have to drown in the sea of tears and pain because our future was taken away from me.

Fin

**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated :-)


End file.
